


Hunger

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, borgers, listen im fucking gross okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: America's "endless" stomach is put to the test.





	

Alfred let a pitiful groan escape him, weakly trying to turn his head away from the burger pressing against his lips. Some of the sauce smeared onto his chubby cheek, followed by a hot tongue swiping it off.  
“Come now sunflower, open your mouth for me,”  
“No… I can’t eat any more Ivan,”  
He started panting again, his stomach on the verge of pain from how much it had been stretched. Never did Alfred think he’d be able to get his fill of burgers, but Ivan managed to prove him wrong. Ivan’s large hand rubbed over Alfred’s tanned stomach, then pressed on it. Alfred’s mouth dropped down in a loud moan, leaving it open enough for Ivan to put the burger down his throat, nearly triggering his gag reflex. He choked slightly, trying desperately to swallow it. Oh god, he was so full, he couldn’t move. Tears streamed down his cheeks, a natural reaction to his blocked airway. He finally got it down well enough to croak,  
“Ivan please!”  
He fondly stroked the golden hair on top of his precious lover’s hair, a wide smile stretching across his face.  
“You’re such a good boy, look how full your belly is. I’m so proud of you… But okay, roll over,”  
“Um.. on my stomach? I don’t think I can move,” A humiliated flush spread up Alfred’s face, not able to meet Ivan’s gaze that was alight with humor. His rough hands gripped Alfred’s thick hips and thighs, squeezing the soft flesh before slowly rolling him over onto his belly. Alfred let out a pathetic whine at the sensation of his own weight pressing on his stomach. Ivan had yet to release his hips, pulling them up and quickly stuffing pillows underneath Alfred’s swollen belly. This put him at the perfect angle to mount his lover. The thought of stuffing Alfred even more made his large cock leak, the head a deep red at this point.

Ivan spread the pale globes of soft flesh, spotting his lovers tight little entrance. He nearly drooled at the thought of being wrapped in the heat of Alfred’s body. He brushed the tip of his cock against the entrance, wetting it with his precum. He started to slowly push past the initial resistance he felt, finally filling alfred to the hilt. 

“Oh yes, you feel so good wrapped around me. Can you feel me? Stretching you so much, and you’re so helpless too. Let me stuff you, my little American,”

“Please, please Ivan!” Alfred moaned out, desperate for movement. He tried rocking back against him but Ivan’s hands held firm. He wasn’t thrusting, just grinding his hips into Alfred’s plush backside, taking time to revel in his victory.

Ivan then pulled out slowly, leaving an aching feeling in Alfred’s hole. He removed himself nearly totally, only leaving part of the head in, brutally stretching him. He immediately slammed back inside, jolting his lover forward with a surprised hiccup. Alfred’s thighs and ass jiggled deliciously, but Ivan wanted to see his belly. He removed the pillows underneath his lover, never ceasing his rough pace. Alfred nearly collapsed from the lack of support, his belly bulging and slightly swaying with the brutal thrusts.

Once again tears fell from his eyes at the intense sensations running through him, staining the pillow under his cheek.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” he panted out, his cock swollen, tortured, and tingling. He just needed a little more and he would cum.  
Meanwhile Ivan was letting out savage groans and grunts, furiously chasing his own end, a white heat balling up behind his navel. His hand reached down to grab and caress Alfred’s cock. All it took was a few strokes and Alfred was gone, screaming and shooting out jets of cum, wetting the sheets below.  
A few more thrusts and Ivan spurted copious amounts of cum inside his lover, filling his belly even more. He collapsed on top of his extremely filled lover, keeping himself inside to keep in the cum as long as he could.

He pressed some sweet kisses to the back of Alfred’s damp neck.  
“You did so good my sunflower, I could not be any prouder or more in love with you.”  
“Yeah I love you too, but you’re squishing me,” Alfred whinged.

“Good.”


End file.
